


A Sea of Trouble

by pamz



Series: The Legend Continues [8]
Category: Zorro (TV 1990)
Genre: Extortion, F/M, Kidnapping, Sexual Harassment, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Sex Slavery, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamz/pseuds/pamz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gang of returning draftees cause trouble in the pueblo. Story #8</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is an amateur, not-for-profit publication produced solely for the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and is not intended to infringe upon any rights by Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley or anyone else.

Don Alejandro, Diego and Felipe de la Vega were eating a late lunch at the Taverna Victoria and discussing the weather. At least Don Alejandro and Diego were. Felipe was quickly wolfing down his meal so he could go seek out his sweetheart, Ana Maria Ortega, once he finished.

"We need rain, Diego," stated the elder de la Vega, expounding on the subject he had been making dire predictions about for the past month. "Our livelihood depends on it."

"It's not us I worry about so much, Father," Diego contradicted the older man. "We can handle one dry year. It's the smaller farms I worry about, a drought could wipe them out."

"True, true." Don Alejandro had to agree with his son. He was about to say more but was interrupted by loud shouts and screams coming from outside in the plaza.

"What in the world. . .?" he asked rhetorically, getting to his feet, his lunch forgotten. Diego rose from his seat, glancing at Felipe who was also on his feet. They all ran to the tavern's front door to see what was happening, followed by a curious Victoria and most of her other customers.

What they saw stopped them in their tracks. Dozens of young men were streaming into the pueblo. The shouts and shrieks were coming from family members who recognized their sons, grandsons, and brothers.

Don Alejandro spotted Paco and Manuel, two of the de la Vegas' ranch hands. "What is going on?" the old don queried, his voice full of amazement. "I certainly hope you all haven't deserted."

Paco was the first to speak up. "Oh no, _Patrón_ , we were released from duty. We have returned to work for you, if you will have us."

" _Si, si_ ," Don Alejandro replied. "Of course."

"Do you know why everyone was released?" Diego inquired of the men. It was indeed a strange turn of events.

Paco shook his head. "No, Don Diego," he began to explain. "We sailed from San Diego right after Christmas to Panama. But once we arrived at Cuidad de Panama, we were told to turn around and go back home."

"Panama has declared itself an independent nation," added Manuel. "We were told we were longer needed in Spain."

Diego glanced at his father who shrugged. The younger de la Vega had been hearing rumors of freedom movements in some of the other territories. Now one had evidentially broken away from Spain. How many more would follow and when, he thought.

Diego was also relieved that the draft had been rescinded. He had felt guilty that other men were having to go to Spain to fight while Felipe had come home on what really were false pretenses. The deception that he could not hear and speak had become second nature to both Diego and Felipe. That had not eased the pangs of conscience Diego felt whenever he had thought of the other recruits however.

"Where are the other vaqueros?" asked the elder de la Vega. 

"Over there," Manuel said as he pointed at the other three men who were walking through the pueblo gates.

"Well, let's get you back to the hacienda," declared Don Alejandro. "It is good to have you all back safe and sound. Are you coming, Diego?"

"I had planned to work on the next issue of ‘The Guardian' this afternoon, Father," said his son. "It seems I have a new front page story however."

" _Bueno_ ," his father stated. "See you later."

With that, Don Alejandro led the ranch hands to the wagon they had brought to town that morning. Diego and Felipe watched as they drove away. The mens' clothing was nothing but rags and they looked malnourished too. Well Maria, the de la Vegas' housekeeper, would soon take care of that, Diego thought with a chuckle as he imagined the woman fussing over the vaqueros.

Z Z Z

There was a great influx of young men pouring through the pueblo de Los Angeles over the next several days, heading northward on their way home. The local men who had been inducted were gratefully welcomed back by their family and friends.

The tavern had become an extremely busy place, its rooms bursting to capacity and the dining area the same. Victoria had to hire two more women besides Pilar and Alicia to help out with all the extra customers.

It was in the middle of a very busy breakfast rush when Diego and Felipe walked into the tavern. They each carried a basket of eggs. Victoria smiled appreciatively when she saw the two of them.

"Oh, _gracias_ ," she declared with just a hint of desperation in her voice. "I just used my last egg and I still have half of these people to serve yet."

" _De nada_ ," replied Diego. He and his son took the eggs into the kitchen as the lovely innkeeper went to deliver the plates of food she held in each hand.

_Dios mio_ , she was beautiful, he thought. Her face was flushed a pretty shade of pink and her smile had threatened to melt what was left of his resolve. He wished he could reveal his true feelings for her.

Felipe grinned broadly and nudged his father, guessing at what the other man was thinking. When he finally captured Diego's attention, he made a quick series of hand gestures.

"Yes, you may go see Ana Maria," sighed the older man wearily. "But not for too long. We've plenty of work to do at the hacienda today."

Victoria walked back into her kitchen as Felipe departed and overheard Diego's last remark. "I thought all of your ranch hands have returned."

" _Si_ , they have," acknowledged Diego. "But they are in poor physical shape. The army didn't take very good care of them, it seems."

"I know," she agreed, her dark eyes glittering with anger. "I am surprised that some of these man have made it this far. They were just dumped off the boats in San Diego and told to go home. They weren't even given money or provisions for their journey. I am letting most of them stay here for free. There have been a few who can pay but. . ."

She shrugged her slim shoulders. Diego smiled at her generosity. She was indeed a kind woman, as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside. No wonder he loved her.

He sensed she was anxious to get back to her work as no doubt there were many customers waiting for their meals. " _Adios_ , Victoria," he said. "I'll be back later with that side of beef Father promised you."

" _Gracias_ , Diego. _Hasta luego_." Victoria smiled as he ducked through the curtained doorway. She thought about how generous he and his father were, helping her out whenever and with whatever they could. She tried to pay for all the meat and produce they had been providing her with the last few days but they would not accept her money. What kind of friends would they be if they took money from someone in need? Don Alejandro had stated.

Sighing, she picked up several of the eggs Diego and Felipe had brought her and expertly broke them over a hot skillet.

Z Z Z

Later that afternoon Diego delivered the beef to Victoria he had promised he would earlier that day. The tavern remained busy, not even slowing down for the usual after-lunch siesta.

As he was heading back home with the now empty wagon, he noticed a group of young men just outside the pueblo entrance. This in itself would have not been of any note, but they were all riding extremely fine looking horses in Diego's quick and expert estimation.

He nodded politely at the men on horseback before turning north toward the de la Vega hacienda. One of the group returned the gesture and received a dirty look from another of his companions. The others did not acknowledge Diego at all.

Diego traveled a short distance before he glanced over his shoulder to assess the mounted quartet. They all looked to be in their twenties so they had to be returning recruits. But where did they get such first-rate horses when all of the other draftees were making their way back home on foot?

Something wasn't quite right about the gang of young men, Diego thought. He flicked the reins urging the draft horse to go a little faster.

The group of men still waited just outside the pueblo gate. They were a scruffy looking lot, wearing patched and dirty clothing, with unkempt hair and faces. All of them looked as if they had not shaved in days.

"What do you think, Rafael?" questioned one of the men as they surveyed the dusty little pueblo.

The man called Rafael sat taller in his saddle. He wore a dusty black jacket that at one time had been quite splendid. On his feet though, was an expensive pair of gleaming black leather boots. His mount was a beautiful chestnut Andalusian gelding.

Rafael carefully scanned the small town that lay before him. "It is perfect, Alberto," he finally replied. "Yes, I think the pueblo de Los Angeles will suit us very well."

The other three men glanced at each other and smiled broadly, nodding their heads in agreement.

" _Vamonos_ ," ordered Rafael. He dug his sharp spurs into the gelding's sides. The rest of his compadres followed behind him as he headed toward the tavern.

Z Z Z

Across the plaza, the alcalde was ecstatic about the return of his lancers who had been included in the forced induction. He had never received the additional men he had requested and it was probably for the best. The less interference he got from the governor, the better.

De Soto gave the men a few days to recuperate from their journey back to Los Angeles before he informed the garrison they were to go on maneuvers. He had been conversing with Corporal Sanchez, who had told him of the new tactics they had learned while in San Diego.

The alcalde thought this new strategy might just be the very thing he needed to finally capture that pain-in-the-backside Zorro. All of the soldiers were going except Mendoza, whom he had to leave in charge again and Corporal Perez. They were like old dogs, he thought irritatedly, unwilling to learn new tricks.

" _Adios_ , Sergeant," de Soto said as he mounted his horse. "We will be back in two weeks."

" _Si, mi Alcalde_." Mendoza saluted as his commandante and the other lancers spurred their mounts forward. The sergeant did not understand why the men had to train near Santa Barbara. The alcalde had told him it was to get away from all the distractions in Los Angeles, but Mendoza had the sneaking suspicion it was so that de Soto could continue his courtship of the daughter of Santa Barbara's alcalde.

The soldiers rode past the group of four men as they came to a halt in front of the tavern. Rafael and his friends dismounted as they watched the garrison ride out of town.

"Where are they going?" he demanded of a man who was sitting on the inn's front porch.

"On maneuvers for two weeks," answered the man disinterestedly, then returned his attention to his glass of wine.

Rafael turned and grinned wickedly at his companions. "Well, _amigos_ ," he drawled, "let's see what this charming pueblo has to offer." He stepped up onto the wooden planks of the porch and through the opened tavern door.

The tavern was still bustling with activity. Marta, one of the new serving girls, emerged from the kitchen with a tray of soup bowls. She was a young woman, about seventeen years old. Victoria kept her on as an employee even though Marta was somewhat clumsy because she knew the girl's family needed the money.

The new arrivals eyed the young Marta appreciatively, taking in her trim figure and pretty face. One of the group, Mario by name, sauntered boldly to where the girl was carefully placing the bowls of soup on a table that was crowded with customers.

Mario would have been a handsome enough fellow if it weren't for the very large and ugly wart that grew right between his eyes. That impediment did not stop him from thinking he was a great Don Juan however.

"You are the most beautiful señorita I have ever seen," he delivered the practiced line smoothly to Marta. "Why don't you and I run away together and see the world?"

"I am sorry, Señor," replied the girl nervously, trying not to spill the hot liquid in the soup bowl she still held. " _Por favor_ , I have work to do." She set the bowl down then tried to move past him.

Mario was nothing if not persistent. "Now _chica_ , do not be coy with me. You know you want me." He pulled her into his arms, causing her to drop the empty tray she had been holding. It clattered loudly on the tile floor.

Rafael and the other two young men had seated themselves at a recently vacated table and watched their friend with a combination of amusement and annoyance. "Why don't you let her get us some food and wine first?" he suggested to Mario, who was embracing the struggling Marta. "Then you can have your fun with her."

The disturbance brought Victoria out from the kitchen to find out what was happening. Seeing one of her employees being manhandled by a stranger, she quickly darted behind the bar and extracted a large wooden club she kept hidden there for exactly the situation like the one occurring before her.

"Let go of her. Now," demanded Victoria loudly, holding up her weapon so Mario could see that she meant business.

The gang of men stared at the beautiful but petite woman and started to laugh. Rafael stood up and came toward the innkeeper. He towered over her by a good twelve inches. Grabbing at the club in her grasp, he only came up with air as Victoria took a backward step. She unconsciously tightened her grip on her weapon.

"Now, now, Señorita," scolded the gang leader mockingly. "We mean no harm. Put that away, eh?"

"I said to let her go," Victoria reiterated with a calmness she did not feel. Something about this arrogant young man felt dangerous. She repeated her demand, "Leave her alone and get out of my tavern or you will regret it, Señor."

The four compadres laughed even harder. Mario ignored the innkeeper's request and was trying to kiss the frightened Marta. Rafael took another step forward. Victoria tried to back away again but didn't get far as she bumped up against a wall. She held the club menacingly in front of her body, renewing her tight grasp on it with both hands.

"Get out of my tavern," she ordered angrily. "All of you. Right now or I will. . ."

"You will what, Señorita?" sneered Rafael with a chuckle. "I said to put down that stick and go fetch us some wine."

Victoria had enough of his insolence. She started to swing the weapon, intending to hit the young man in the stomach.

Unfortunately Rafael saw the blow coming and wrenched the club out of Victoria's small hands. In a flash, it flew across the room, landing noisily in a far corner. The gang leader closed the distance between Victoria and himself, trapping her against wall.

Z Z Z


	2. Chapter 2

"Maybe we will have our fun first after all," Rafael snarled in Victoria's face. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. He enjoyed seeing the fear in her dark brown eyes. "Then you will fix us a feast."

"Feast on this," said an angry voice from behind the draperies of the kitchen doorway. A large hamhock hit Rafael squarely in the face. A man dressed head to toe in black followed the hunk of meat into the room.

"Zorro, _gracias a Dios_ ," murmured Victoria. Using the distraction, she stomped down hard on the reeling Rafael's shiny boot, causing him even more pain.

Across the room, Mario still held Marta in his unwanted embrace. Zorro picked up the ham from where it had fallen on the floor and tossed it at him, hitting the would-be Romeo on the side of the head. Marta pushed away as he released her and he went sprawling backwards, crashing against a table full of alarmed customers.

Zorro turned to face the remaining two gang members. He withdrew his saber from its scabbard. "I suggest you do as the señorita asks and leave. Now," he ordered authoritatively. He had also retrieved the hamhock and held it in his left hand.

The pair scrambled to their feet, tripping over each other and the furniture in their haste to obey the man in black. Mario had recovered his senses enough to follow his amigos out the front door. Which left only Rafael. . .

"Zorro, watch out," Victoria called out the warning. The masked man swirled around in time to see the knife Rafael had drawn from his waist band. 

Zorro hurled the abused ham one more time, hitting the other man's wrist. The dagger fell harmlessly to the floor. Victoria reached out swiftly to pick it up.

"And now, Señor, we must say _adios_ ," drawled the masked man in a sarcastic voice. With a flash of his sword, he carved a neat ‘Z' into the front of Rafael's jacket. He then grabbed the young man by the nape of his neck and guided him roughly to the front door. Rafael stumbled down the steps and landed on his butt in the dust.

"Learn some manners before you visit Los Angeles again," advised Zorro, an amused smile on his mask covered face.

The gang leader shot a menacing glare at him as he got to his feet and brushed off his rear end before he went to rejoin his friends who had already mounted their horses.

" _Gracias_ , Zorro," said Victoria, putting her hand on his arm.

" _De nada_ ," he replied. He was trying to control himself from taking her into his arms and kissing her with all the passion he had been storing up the past several weeks. As a diversion, he picked the hunk of ham off the floor and handed it to the object of his desire. "Sorry, _querida_ ," he apologized. She saw by the look in his eyes that he was not just referring to the ham she held.

He expertly sheathed his saber, kissed Victoria very quickly on the lips then slipped through the curtains to the kitchen. Victoria sighed as she went to calmed down the agitated Marta. The two of them began to clean up the mess the men had left behind them.

Z Z Z

Rafael and his compadres did not take kindly to being tossed out the tavern and in essence the pueblo. They rode out of town slowly, grumbling amongst themselves.

"Why can't you keep your hands to yourself, Mario?" Alberto griped stridently. "Now where are we going to eat and sleep tonight?"

" _Si_ , in case you didn't notice, that was the only tavern in this miserable little pueblo," complained the fourth member of the group, Javier.

" _Amigos, amigos_ ," Rafael broke into the argument. "We still have some provisions and we can camp out tonight." When the other started grousing again, he added, "It is better than a night in jail, no?"

That quieted down the trio, especially when they noticed Sergeant Mendoza and Corporal Perez making their way across the plaza. " _Vamonos, compadres_ ," commanded the gang leader. They spurred their mounts and hurried out of town.

Mendoza stopped and stared through the cloud of dust the horses had kicked up. He also noticed that the young men were riding exceptionally fine mounts. Not knowing what to make of it, he shrugged then continued on his way to the tavern and a big plate of Señorita Victoria's _delicioso_ tamales.

The gang did not ride far out of Los Angeles before stopping to make their camp beside the river. The men sat around the fire they had started to cook their supper and plotted their next move.

"What are we going to do now?" Alberto questioned his friend. "Move on to the next pueblo or what?"

"No," was Rafael's terse reply. "I like what I see here. A nearly empty garrison, lovely señoritas. This town will be ours." He smiled as he thought of that little spitfire who owned the tavern. He had decided he was going to be the one to tame her.

"But what about that masked man?" inquired Javier, breaking into their leader's lustful thoughts. "I think he is the one they call ‘El Zorro'. If he is, we don't stand a chance against him."

"Nonsense," Rafael answered. "He is only one man. There is a bounty on his head, so he is just an outlaw, same as us. I believe we can take him if we meet up with him again. He caught me by surprise," he added in response to the skeptical glance Alberto gave him.

"If you say so," the other man shrugged. "So what is the plan now?"

Rafael leaned forward and the quartet plotted their revenge against the pueblo.

Z Z Z

A beautiful sunrise the next morning announced the beginning of the new day. It was once again market day in the pueblo. The merchants and farmers were all up early, getting ready for the busy day ahead of them. The de la Vegas were included in that number. Don Alejandro had several yearling bulls he intended to auction off that day. Diego and Felipe were awakened from their slumbers before daybreak so they could help the old don get the animals rounded up.

It did not matter to the elder de la Vega that Felipe had stayed up late, studying legal texts or that Diego had found it hard to sleep at all.

Images of Victoria filled his head whether he was awake or asleep. He had dressed once again as Zorro and had taken Toronado out for a good run. They ended up at the ocean where the masked man sat and watched the waves for several hours before traveling back to the hacienda.

It was getting very frustrating not being able to be with the woman he loved unless he was hidden behind a mask. Surely one day, Zorro would no longer no needed. That fact that some Spanish colonies were declaring their independence was a hopeful sign. It stood to reason that a more local government would rule the people better than one that was more than eight thousand miles away.

"Diego, Diego!" called out his father in exasperation. "Quit daydreaming! You let that bull slip right by you."

"Sorry, Father," he apologized sheepishly. Nudging Esperanza, he took off after the frisky young animal.

They swiftly herded up the remaining yearlings and went to clean up a bit before heading into the pueblo. Diego and Don Alejandro emerged from the hacienda after about ten minutes.

"Where is Felipe?" asked the elder de la Vega, trying to keep the annoyance out of his time. "The auction starts in an hour."

Diego was about to reply when Felipe appeared, dressed in a dark green suit that Señora Ortega had made for him. His hair was neatly slicked back and he was still fiddling with his necktie.

The two older de la Vegas, along with some of the vaqueros, snickered at the young man's obvious courting apparel. Felipe grew indignant when he saw their smiling faces.

"Come on, let's get going," advised Don Alejandro. He patted Felipe on the shoulder. "We don't want to keep Ana Maria waiting."

The ranch hands smirked even more at that remark and even Diego had to hide his smile. Half an hour later, they were leading the ten young bulls into the plaza turned _mercado_.

" _Buenos dias_ ," Victoria greeted them after they had secured their livestock in the makeshift corral. She smiled too at Felipe's appearance. He nodded to her and then rushed off to where the Ortega women were setting up their booth.

" _Buenos dias_ , Victoria," replied Don Alejandro. "You are looking quite lovely this morning, my dear."

" _Gracias_ ," she said, blushing slightly. She glanced over at Diego who had remained silent.

His father was right, she was looking beautiful that morning, dressed in a blouse that showed off her slim, smooth shoulders. The blouse was also a little low cut. He could only stare at her, his brain had seemed to quit functioning and he did not trust himself to speak.

Fortunately for him, but not so for everyone else, there was a sudden commotion at the pueblo entrance. People were pointing and gasping at what they saw. Victoria and the de la Vegas swivelled around to see Rafael and his compadres ride their horses straight through the middle of the plaza. Several citizens had to jump out of their way to avoid being knocked down by the large animals.

The gang drew their mounts to a halt hear the plaza fountain. There were more indrawn breaths as the crowd got a good look at the young men's jackets.

Every one of them had a large ‘Z' slashed onto the left side of the garment and an even bigger letter ‘Z' etched into the back as well. Rafael had to override the protests of his companions who did not want to deface their clothes.

The townspeople, thinking the men were more outlaws that Zorro had apprehended, started to go back about their business. Corporal Perez headed over to them to take them into the cuartel.

Rafael viciously spurred his gelding, causing the horse to rear up on its hind legs. That gained everyone's attention once again.

" _Attencion_ , citizens of Los Angeles!" the gang leader shouted as he got his animal under control. "We are Zorro's men. He has left this pueblo under our protection."

"Nonsense," contradicted Don Alejandro loudly as he stepped forward to confront the young man. "Zorro has no ‘men'. He has always worked alone."

"Not anymore, old man," sneered Rafael.

"It cannot possibly be true," Victoria stated as she too came forward. "Zorro threw you and your friends out of my tavern yesterday afternoon. He would hardly be in league with you today. He would not give control of Los Angeles to you."

"But that is exactly what he did, Señorita," replied Rafael angrily. These people were beginning to irritate him.

"How could he?" Don Alejandro demanded to know. "It is not his to hand over to anyone, especially a band of ruffians like you. I don't know what kind of game you are playing, Señor. But I can assure you, the citizens of Los Angeles are not interested."

"Father, be careful," Diego warned his parent in a low voice, placing a restraining hand on the older man's shoulder. Don Alejandro shrugged him off.

Rafael's response was to dismount his horse and march over to stand in front of the old don. He unsheathed his sword as he glared threateningly at the elder de la Vega.

"I am only going to say this one more time, Señor," he growled menacingly. "We are now in charge of this town. Anyone who wishes to challenge our authority will be taught a lesson they will never forget."

Diego, sensing his father was about to say something that would earn him one of those lessons, decided to intervene.

" _Un momento_ ," he began to speak, but paused as Rafael pointed his blade at Diego's chest.

The younger de la Vega raised both hands defensively. "We mean no harm, Señor," he stated, swallowing his own anger. "My father and I are peace loving citizens. We have no intention of challenging you." He shot Don Alejandro a look that quelled the protest the older man was about to utter.

"Now that this is settled," Rafael said as he lowered his sword. He turned to Victoria. "Señorita, fix us some breakfast. Now," he demanded as he saw her hesitation.

Victoria's fists were clenched angrily as she glanced over at the de la Vega men for guidance. They both nodded as indication she should obey the gang leader's wishes. Not very happy with that choice, she stomped off toward her tavern. Rafael and his hungry companions trailed after her.

"Diego, what is the matter with you?" Don Alejandro asked as soon as the gang was out of earshot. "We should have stood up to that bully. Why did you give in so easily? Why are you so weak-willed?"

His son sighed. He hated the charade of being an ineffectual coward, especially in front of his father and Victoria. Once again repressing the pain and anger he felt, he answered the elder de la Vega.

"Father, he would have struck you down where you stood. What good would that have served? What you see as weakness, I call practicality. We need a level-headed, sensible plan to oust these troublemakers, not off-the-cuff bravado. People would only end up getting hurt or worse."

Don Alejandro stared at his son, seeing him in a new light. "You are right, Diego. This time," he added grudgingly. "Well, do you have any ideas of what we should do?"

"Not yet," Diego declared as he watched with narrowed eyes as the last member of the gang entered the tavern. "Not yet," he repeated. "I'll go keep an eye on Victoria."

Don Alejandro nodded his acceptance of that idea, then turned his attention to his livestock as the delayed auction was about to begin.

Z Z Z


	3. Chapter 3

After Rafael and the others had eaten their fill, they wandered back out into the plaza. Their breakfast had been a quiet affair as they shoveled down the plates of food.

Mario had managed to keep his hands to himself, but kept winking and making lewd comments to Victoria and Pilar. The feisty innkeeper deliberately added too much pepper to his _huevos rancheros_ , causing him to have a sneezing fit.

Diego sat at the next table, slowly eating the eggs and sausages that Victoria had brought him. She smiled at him gratefully. Unlike his father, she had come to the realization that Diego was only pretending to be a coward, that in reality he would do anything he could to protect the people he cared for. Victoria did wonder about the need for the pretense though. It didn't make much sense to her.

The gang had scattered and were roaming around the _mercado_. People stared at them but for the most part tried to ignore them.

Not noticing the four young men proved harder than they anticipated. The gang openly stole from the vendors, taking anything that caught their eye. Mario made indecent advances toward several of the women and older girls. Angry husbands and fathers kept chasing him away.

An irate group of citizens led, of course, by Don Alejandro, marched over to the cuartel. The elder de la Vega pounded his fist on the door of the Alcalde's office. The door squeaked noisily as it was opened a tiny crack, just wide enough so that Mendoza could see who had been beating on it.

"Sergeant Mendoza," the old don began heatedly, "we need your help. The pueblo is being ransacked by a gang of young hooligans."

"I am sorry, Don Alejandro," replied the stout man regretfully. "The Alcalde left strict instructions that Perez and I were have the garrison in tip-top shape when he returned. We are. . ."

" _What?_ " Don Alejandro interjected incredulously. "Sergeant, these men are threatening to kill innocent citizens and all you can do is worry about is the cleanliness of the cuartel? We need something done right now!"

The people with him all nodded and added their own comments. Mendoza started to get even more flustered. He was torn between helping eliminate the men terrorizing the town or escaping the Alcalde's wrath by obeying his orders. Whatever he decided, he probably was going to be in a lot of trouble.

Meanwhile on the other side of the plaza, Felipe was signing to Ana Maria and her mother, offering to get them a cool drink.

"I don't know, Felipe," Leonora Ortega said after her daughter interpreted his gestures fro her. "I think we should pack up for the day. People are just too frightened to buy anything."

The young man nodded and the three of them started to put away the handkerchiefs, shawls and other items the two women had been offering for sale. Carrying the heaviest box, Felipe made his way toward their shop. Ana Maria and Señora Ortega were finishing placing the last of the delicate lace items in a box when Rafael, Alberto and Mario strolled up to their stall.

"Señora," Rafael spoke to Leonora who had her back turned to him. They could not see Ana Maria as she was crouched down behind her mother, closing up a box of merchandise.

"We are closed, Señor," stated the seamstress after she saw who had addressed her.

"I say when you are opened or closed," the man growled. "You are the pueblo's seamstress, are you not?" She nodded reluctantly. "I need you to make my friends and me new suits. All in black. And in three days," he added as she started to protest.

"Señor, I cannot possibly..." Leonora trailed off as she realized he was no longer listening to her but was staring at something behind her.

Ana Maria had chosen that moment to stand up, capturing the leering attention of the three young men.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" asked Rafael insolently. He reached out, grabbing Ana Maria's arm and pulled her out from behind her mother.

"Take your filthy hands off my daughter," demanded Señora Ortega. She tried to wedge herself between the gang leader and Ana Maria, but Rafael roughly pushed her aside.

"I think we'll keep this one," he drawled evilly. He yanked on the beautiful young woman's arm again.

Felipe, returning from the Ortegas' shop, saw Rafael with his hands all over his sweetheart. He dashed over to the booth and shoved himself in between the man and Ana Maria. Rafael released the hold on her arm and measured up the young man before him.

"What do we have here?" he questioned. "Looks like a young pup who needs to be taught a lesson." 

Felipe ducked as the other man threw the first punch. He then hit Rafael squarely on the chin with a hard right jab, which sent the gang leader reeling backwards. He recovered and took another swing a Felipe, who nearly sidestepped the blow. It caught him on the ear however.

He winced a little at the pain it caused, then hurled himself at Rafael, knocking both of them to the ground where they started brawling in earnest.

"Father, look." Diego had joined the group led by the elder de la Vega, who was still railing at the poor sergeant.

Don Alejandro turned in time to see Felipe land a hard punch to Rafael's stomach. He spun back around to face the nervous soldier.

"Mendoza, do something!" he shouted. "Now, before Felipe gets hurt."

The sergeant hesitated only a second before making his decision. "Perez, come with me," he ordered over his shoulder. The two lancers emerged from the office, Perez carrying a musket.

Rafael and Felipe were wrestling around on the dirty ground, trying to put each other into head locks. The other members of the gang egged on their leader, but did not try to join in the fight. Señora Ortega kept shouting for them to stop as Ana Maria hid her face behind her hands, unable to watch the brawl.

"You will both be under arrest," stated Mendoza as gruffly as he could muster, "if you do not stop this right now."

Both combatants paused and stared up at the sergeant. Rafael hastily got to his feet and pointed an accusing finger at Felipe. " _He_ started it. Arrest _him_."

"Liar," Leonora spat out angrily. "You were assaulting my daughter. Felipe was just defending Ana Maria, Sergeant."

Felipe nodded in agreement with her statement. Mendoza grabbed Rafael's arm.

"I am in charge here," declared the young man peevishly, trying to get out of the soldier's grasp. "I say you arrest this. . ."

The sergeant raised his free hand and Perez brought up his loaded musket, aiming at Rafael's chest. The gang leader visibly paled at the sight of the weapon being pointed at him. He then laughed, albeit a bit nervously and regained some of his swagger.

"If he shoots me," he began, "how can he reload in time to shoot my _amigos_? Because you better kill all of them or else they will kill you."

Mendoza gulped nervously at the threat. Relief was evident on his face a moment later when several citizens produced their own weapons; swords, muskets and pistols; and aimed them at the rest of the gang. Rafael realized he had no choice but to back down. Bringing up his hands in surrender, he flashed a brilliant yet insincere smile.

"You win," he conceded. He motioned to his friends. "We will leave." His companions stared at their leader as if he had lost his mind.

The troublemakers soon were riding out of the pueblo amid catcalls and taunting from the townspeople. The gang did not travel far from the pueblo, once again stopping at the place they had camped the previous night.

"Rafael, why did you back down?" asked Alberto as he slid down out of his saddle. "Why did we come back here?"

" _Si_ , why don't we just move onto the next town?" Mario chimed in. "Although I must say, the señoritas here are the most beautiful I. . ."

" _Silencio_ , all of you," snapped Rafael crossly. "You think I caved in too easily, don't you? Let me tell you this. When I am through, the pueblo de Los Angeles will wish it had never been built."

"Why can't we just go back to Socorro?" asked Mario. "I have. . ."

"We can't go back there, you fool," replied Alberto. "Remember what we did to the Alcalde's daughters the night before we left? He'd hang us for sure."

"The bastard deserved it," growled Rafael, "after the way he treated my mother. He is the one who should hang." He looked off toward the east, thinking of his mother and his little half-brother. The brother whose father was the alcalde of Socorro, who had an affair with his mother then dumped her when she became pregnant. The poor widow had enough problems without having to add another child to them.

Rafael's father had died, leaving them penniless. His mother had taken a job working in the Alcalde's kitchen. She had caught his eye and she succumbed easily to his charms. He was a widower with two daughters so she had thought marriage was in the future. She had been quite wrong.

The night before Rafael and his friends had left to make the long trip to San Diego, they had kidnapped the teenaged daughters of the alcalde. They had had their ‘fun' with them, then left them on their father's doorstep the next morning.

Rafael dismounted his gelding and began barking orders to the others, trying to forget what had happened in the past.  


Z Z Z

The citizens of Los Angeles went on about their business after the gang had departed. They chatted animatedly amongst themselves as they did so.

Diego, Felipe and Mendoza helped the Ortega women with their merchandise and booth. The de la Vegas glanced at each other as Mendoza was very solicitously assisting Leonora Ortega. 

The sergeant had been impressed how the seamstress had stood up to the young hooligans. He liked a strong woman, although not too strong. He shuddered at the unpleasant memory of Alcalde Ramòn's cousin, Hermalinda. She was still locked up in a Spanish prison the last he had heard of the overbearing woman, _gracias a Dios_.

"Are you all right, Sergeant?" inquired Leonora as she noticed his shiver.

"Oh _si_ , Señora," he replied with a smile. "Just thinking of something distasteful."

"Well, we cannot have that," she stated. "Why don't you join Ana Maria and me for lunch, Sergeant?" She then placed a hand on his arm. "And Sergeant, you may call me Leonora."

Mendoza blushed slightly at both the touch and the invitation. "And you can call me Jaime, Señora. I mean Leonora," he added embarrassedly. He held out his arm which she took and he led her across the plaza at the tavern.

Diego looked over at Felipe who raised his eyebrows. The young man then smiled and took Ana Maria's hand. They followed after her mother and the sergeant.

Later that evening, down in the secret cave underneath the de la Vega hacienda, Diego and Felipe were engaged in fencing practice. The clash of steel striking steel echoed off the stone walls as father and son fought fiercely.

Felipe suddenly executed a _peseta Soto_ , sending Diego's saber sailing across the cave. It landed near Toronado's stall, causing the black stallion to whinny in protest. Felipe pretended to press his point against Diego's broad chest. His father laughed self-deprecatingly.

"I need to pay more attention or else one of these days you will surpass as a swordsman," he stated as the young man lowered his blade, a broad grin on his face. The smile disappeared though when Felipe noticed Diego's grim expression.

"Wh-What is wr-wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"That gang of troublemakers," replied Diego. "I don't like the way they gave up so easily today. Nor the fact they are pretending to be in alliance with Zorro." He walked over and retrieved his sword. Giving Toronado a pat on the neck, he continued, " And where did they get those horses? It would not surprise me if they don't have another trick or two up their sleeve. We will have to be alert the next day or two. _En garde!_ "

He had hoped to catch Felipe unaware but the younger man defended himself handily. They both laughed as they recommenced their swordplay.

Z Z Z

It had grown quite dark that evening, with only a thin sliver of the moon in the night sky. Everyone in Los Angeles had retired for the evening. Everyone, that is, except for the band of young men who were creeping silently through the pueblo's narrow side streets.

One of the men, Javier, accidentally tripped over a cat that had been stalking a mouse in the alleyway. The animal hissed loudly as Javier fell flat on the ground, knocking over an empty crate.

"Quiet," whispered Rafael as Alberto and Mario helped their friend to his feet. "Why don't you just wake up the whole town?"

"Sorry," Javier apologized as he brushed himself off.

They continued on their way to the general store, where Rafael successfully picked the flimsy lock in a matter of seconds.

Z Z Z


	4. Chapter 4

People in the pueblo started to stir at dawn. But instead of the pleasant spring morning they had been expecting, a horrible sight greeted them.

Bold streaks of paint had been splashed on every wall of every building. Flowers and tree were uprooted. Extremely foul things had been done to the water in the plaza fountain.

Every business, including the tavern, had been broken into and robbed. Even the church was vandalized and the poor box wrenched from its wall.

Everyone was appalled at the damage and thievery that had occurred during the night. One of the main subjects of conversation were the large ‘Z'‘s prominently displayed on each building. A muttered threat against Zorro was overheard by Victoria as she stood out in front of her once lovely tavern. A rainbow of paint colors had been splattered everywhere. All the flowers she had so lovingly tended were trampled into the ground. She swung around angrily to face the man who had spoken against her hero.

"Zorro did not do this!" Victoria insisted crossly. "Any fool can see it was done by that gang of no-good, trouble-making. . ."

The arrival of the de la Vegas interrupted her tirade against the unfortunate man.

"So what we heard is true," stated Don Alejandro as he dismounted his horse and looked around. "What a disaster."

"Look at it, just look at it," said Victoria, nearly in tears. "We work so hard to make this pueblo a nice place to live and poof," she snapped her fingers, "everything is ruined overnight."

"Now there, there, Victoria dear." Don Alejandro tried to comfort the distraught woman by patting her shoulder. "A little more of that hard work and Los Angeles will be as good as new in no time. Isn't that right, Diego?" 

"Yes, of course, Father," answered Diego automatically. He had drifted off, thinking Zorro was going to enjoy teaching a group of young men a much needed lesson in manners.

"I can't believe it. Look!" the elder de la Vega exclaimed and pointed as the gang rode into the plaza.

"They have a lot of nerve coming back here." Victoria stood with her hands on her hips, ready to do battle.

The men on horseback glanced around concernedly at all the vandalism. Rafael shook his head in mock disgust as he drew up his horse in front of the tavern.

"How dare you show your faces again in this pueblo!" an irate Victoria shouted at him.

"What has happened to your lovely little town?" queried Rafael, ignoring her outburst.

"You know very well what happened," replied Don Alejandro indignantly.

"You have no proof it was us, old man," stated Rafael.

"Who else could have done it?" retorted Victoria.

"My amigos and I will track down the culprits and see to it they are punished," offered the gang leader. "And to insure that it will not take place again, a small fee of ten pesos a month from every household and business will guarantee our protection."

"That is called extortion," commented Diego drily, crossing his arms in front of his chest. His father nodded in agreement.

"And if we don't pay?" Victoria asked although she already knew the answer. "Many people here do not make that much in a year, not to mention in a month."

"Then these ‘little events' will probably continue to occur," snarled Rafael.

"Zorro has always watched over us before," declared Victoria, "for _free_."

"Well, Señorita, he is not here and we are," stated the young man. "We run this pueblo. Get used to it." He withdrew a pistol from his jacket and brandished it in the air.

"You all have twenty-four hours to pay the protection money," he shouted, pivoting around to address everyone gathered in the plaza. He then turned to Victoria. "We will be staying here at your tavern, Señorita."

"All my rooms are full," replied the innkeeper, somewhat pleased by that fact.

"Clear them out or we will," he sneered at her. He aimed the gun at her heart.

Both Diego and Don Alejandro immediately tried to move in front of her. But she staved them off.

"Very well, Señor," she conceded, agreeing only because she did not want either of the de la Vegas to get hurt. She stamped her way back into the tavern.

Felipe tugged on Diego's arm and made a series of hand gestures. Diego looked across the plaza at the Ortegas' shop which had been damaged as had every building in town.

"Father, I think we should ask Ana Maria and her mother to stay with us at the hacienda, ‘ recommended Diego, acting on Felipe's worried suggestion. "And perhaps Victoria too."

"Good idea," agreed the elder de la Vega. "I don't like the idea of them being here alone with those ruffians."

The three men stayed in town most of the day, helping not only the Ortegas and Victoria to set their businesses back to rights, but helping other Los Angelenos as well.

Z Z Z

All three women graciously accepted the de la Vegas' offer. "I was not looking forward to staying under the same roof as those troublemakers," declared Victoria. She had locked away most of the wine and food down in the cellar along with anything else of value in the tavern.

Don Alejandro sent the carriage to pick up the ladies later that afternoon. Three of the gang members were lounging on the tavern porch and watched as the women were loading bags into the conveyance.

"Why are we wasting our time here?" whined Mario. "It is obvious these peons are not going to fall for your scheme, Rafael."

"Why don't you shut up?" he snapped. "There is money to be had in this pueblo." Then he pointed at the cloud of dust the carriage kicked up as it drove away from Los Angeles. "And women. Where are they going?"

The fourth member of their group, Javier, stepped onto the porch. He had been conversing with a couple of teen aged girls until their mother had dragged them away.

"The de la Vega hacienda, two miles north of here," he said in response to the leader's question. "They are the richest landowners in this territory."

"Javier, you get half my share," Rafael offered in gratitude. "See what you can learn by not whining? Mario, find out when the next ship sails from San Pedro."

"Why?"

"Because," began Rafael with an evil grin, "I have a plan."

Z Z Z

The evening seemed indeterminable to Diego. He was very impatient, wanting to ride out as Zorro and drive the gang out of the pueblo once and for all.

Not surprisingly, the troublemakers were the main topic of discussion at dinner. "What bothers me," remarked Victoria, "is their insistence that Zorro has left them in charge. He would not leave without saying goodbye, would he?"

"I hardly think so," Don Alejandro tried to reassure her. "No, these hooligans are here on their own and the sooner they leave the better."

Everyone at the table agreed with the elder de la Vega. After they finished eating, he insisted Diego play the piano for their guests.

Diego selected a rather easy piece of music, one he knew by heart. Mellow tones flowed through the room until he deliberately hit a wrong key. He kept playing, striking several more bad notes.

"Son, what is wrong?" asked his father. "That is one of your best tunes."

"Sorry, Father," he apologized. "My mind just wasn't on the music tonight."

"It's all right, Señor de la Vega," assured Leonora. "We are quite tired. It has been a long day."

"Of course, Señora." Don Alejandro was ever the cordial host. "Diego, show the ladies to their rooms."

Diego stood and did as his father bid. He led the women down the hallway to the guest rooms. Ana Maria and her mother entered the bedroom they were going to share. Diego found himself alone with Victoria in front of her room.

"Who is she?" inquired Victoria, trying to keep the jealousy from her voice, a jealousy she did not understand. Why did it bother her so much that Diego might be hurrying out to meet with another woman?

"I beg your pardon," replied a bewildered Diego.

"You intentionally played badly tonight," stated Victoria. "Obviously you wish to be somewhere else."

Diego laughed as he realize she was jealous. "Sorry to disappoint you, Victoria. I intend to finish a new novel I recently started reading."

She eyed him curiously. "Good night then, Diego. Enjoy your book." She rolled her eyes as she shut the door to the guest room.

A short while later, Zorro, astride Toronado, was galloping full speed toward the pueblo. They traveled a lesser used trail, hoping to keep an element of surprise to their visit.

Unbeknownst to the masked man, the gang had left the pueblo and were heading to the very place from which Zorro just departed, the de la Vega hacienda. Rafael and his companions came to a halt just outside the gate of the impressive home. 

"This must be it," he said quietly. "No lights, everyone must be asleep. Bueno. Surround the building, then wait for my signal."

The men nodded as they dismounted their horses. Silently they crept around both side of the hacienda. Rafael strode up to the front door.

Not everyone inside was abed however. Felipe had been in the cave, tidying up a little. He was just emerging from the fireplace when Rafael kicked open the door. Felipe hid in the shadows of the library as the gang leader walked into the foyer, a pistol in each hand.

He started pulling open doors until he found the room where Ana Maria and Leonora had been sleeping. He whistled sharply. The Ortegas commenced screaming at the sight of the intruder. Don Alejandro, hastily donning a pair of trousers, came rushing from his bed chamber.

"What is going on?" he demanded. Rafael spun around, waving both guns at the old don.

"Back off, old man or your days of interfering will be over," he growled.

Victoria was spying through the small crack of her opened door. She quickly tried to shut it when she saw the pistols. She barely had time to scan the room for a weapon when a rough yank on her arm dragged her out into the hall.

"Look what I found," gloated Mario. He grabbed her about the waist as she tried to resist.

"Tie them up," ordered Rafael. Alberto and Javier had pulled the Ortegas from their bed. All the women put up a fight as their hands were bound together.

"Should we kill him?" asked Mario who was now tying up Don Alejandro.

"No," said Rafael. "I may be many things, but I am not a murderer."

"That is about all you are not," spat out the old don. "I hope you all rot in prison for a very long. . ."

His remaining comments were cut off as Mario gagged him with an old handkerchief.

"Come on, let's go," instructed Rafael. "We have a boat to catch." The three women were carried outside to the waiting horses. Rafael and Alberto ransacked the house, taking everything of value that was small enough to carry. When they were satisfied with their loot, they joined the rest of the gang and rode off toward the harbor of San Pedro.

Z Z Z

Zorro quickly climbed up the outside of the tavern to its balcony. He listened for any sign of activity inside. Strange, it seemed unusually quiet, even for this late at night.

Easing open the balcony door, he slid quietly into the hallway. He slowly withdrew his saber as he crept toward Victoria's best room, positive Rafael would choose it for himself. Zorro flung open the door and entered blade first.

"What. . .?" a stunned masked man uttered in confusion as the bed was empty. Cursory checks of the other rooms found them without occupants as well.

They must have decided to leave after all, he thought. He elected to go after them, to make sure they would never set foot in Los Angeles again. Making his way back to the patiently waiting Toronado, he intended to follow the gang's trail to wherever they had disappeared.

Anxiety grasped his heart as he tracked their horses' hoof prints, for they led northward, right to the de la Vega hacienda.

Where a struggling Don Alejandro was trying to free himself. Felipe, as soon as the gang had departed, swiftly made his way to the elder de la Vega and deftly untied the man he considered his grandfather.

"Felipe, _gracias_ ," the old don said, rubbing his wrist. "Where is Diego? Those ruffians have kidnapped the women. We have to go after them."

The young man helped Don Alejandro to his feet when they heard someone else in the house.

"Zorro!" exclaimed the elder de la Vega. "You are too late," he added, shaking his head in despair.

"What happened?" asked the man in black.

Don Alejandro promptly filled in the masked man about the abduction.

"Are you sure he said a boat?" questioned Zorro, trying hard to repress his anger. "They must be heading for San Pedro." 

"Well, let's go," declared the old don, wearing a fierce expression on his lined face.

Zorro stared at his father. "Señor de la Vega, I need you to ride to the pueblo and notify Mendoza, " he advised, wishing to keep the elder de la Vega out of harm's way. "I must go ahead alone if there is to be any hope of stopping them."

"Very well," a disappointed Don Alejandro agreed. Zorro swirled around, planning to take up the chase but was accosted by Felipe, who had pursued him to the front door.

"I w-want to g-go w-with you," he said challengingly.

"No, Felipe," replied Zorro. "Go to the cuartel with Father. Don't worry, _hijo_. Ana Maria will be safe." He patted the young man's shoulder, then hurried out the door, hoping he would be able to keep his promise to his son.

Minutes later, Toronado's hooves thundered over the ground as they ate up the miles. Zorro could only pray he would be in time to save the three women.

Z Z Z

The trip to San Pedro took longer than Rafael thought it would. All that mattered though was that the ship he planned to make their escape upon was still at the pier.

He called out to one of the sailors preparing the tall masted bark to set sail. "Where is your captain? We want to book passage aboard your ship."

The man nodded and went below. A few seconds later, the captain appeared and walked down the gang way. "Ye wish to sail with us?" he asked. His name was Olvera. He had dark greasy hair and a long scar down one side of his face. Victoria shuddered when she saw his greenish teeth as he spoke.

Rafael and the man made their deal and a bag of coins exchanged hands. "We'll be leaving shortly," Olvera advised before re-boarding his vessel.

Victoria knew she needed to stall for time if there was any chance of Zorro coming to their rescue. She grabbed onto the pommel of the saddle as Alberto tried to pull her off the horse. The Ortegas noticed what she was doing and attempted to do the same.

Leonora's hands, like Victoria's, were strong from many years of doing hard work. But Ana Maria didn't have their strength and Mario easily tugged her to the ground. He was trying to lift her limp body when Rafael came over to see what was causing the delay.

"Get the women on the ship," he demanded. "This captain will sail without us. What's the problem?"

"We cannot get them off the horses," complained Javier who was pulling on Leonora.

"We are four strong men and they are three small women," stated the gang leader. "I don't care if you have to break their fingers. I want them on that ship." He took Ana Maria from Mario, hoisted her to his shoulder and carried her seemingly lifeless body up the gangplank.

The two other women, fearing the girl was injured, released their hands and slid down off their mounts. They were prodded up the board walkway into the waiting vessel. Victoria made one last scan of the shoreline before she was ushered down a ladder into the belly of the ship.

The ladies were shoved roughly into a cabin. "We'll be back," Rafael promised as the other men leered at them suggestively. He closed the door then locked it from the outside.

"Mama?" whispered Ana Maria. "I'm so scared."

" _Madre de Dios_ ," her mother said with relief. "I thought you were hurt."

"No, I'm fine," replied the frightened young woman. "What are we going to do?"

"Pray for Zorro," stated Victoria as she tried to undo the rope that bound her wrists together.

"Zorro?" queried Leonora. "How can he help us? He doesn't even know where we are."

"He will come," replied a determined Victoria. "I know it."

"I hope you are right." The señora did not sound convinced. She moved closer to her daughter, trying to comfort her as best she could with her tied hands.

The answer to Victoria's prayers was indeed riding to save her and the other women. He knew he was nearing the port by the smell of salt and fish in the air. Sprinting across the empty plaza of San Pedro, he could hear the ship's captain shouting out orders to disembark.

"Come on, boy," Zorro urged his stallion. "We have a boat to catch."

Seconds later the masked man tugged on the reins, bringing the Andalusian to a halt when they reached the wharf. Zorro dismounted and stared out at the water in despair. The bark, in full sail, was already fifty meters from the dock. He was too late.

Z Z Z


	5. Chapter 5

Zorro watched as the masted vessel traveled farther away from the dock where he stood. He groaned in frustration.

The dull thud of wood hitting wood snapped him out of his desperation. Walking to the edge of the pier, he looked down to see a small row boat tied to a post of the wharf, bobbing with the tide. Zorro jumped into the boat, retrieving the oars from under its seat. He was soon rowing toward the vanishing ship.

On board the vessel, Rafael and his friends were drinking rum with the captain and some of the crew. "Them is some mighty fine wenches you have there, _amigo_ ," Olvera commented. "What you planning to do with ‘em? Hold ‘em for ransom?"

"No, that's not what we had in mind," replied Rafael. His compadres began to laugh lewdly.

" _Si_ ," the captain chuckled then frowned. "Too bad. I know a fellow in Monterey who would take them off your hands and for a nice price too. Especially those two younger ones if they're still virgins."

"Is that so?" Rafael was interested in the opportunity to acquire more money. "Tell me more about your friend."

Below deck in the locked cabin, Victoria still struggled with the rope binding her hands. The skin on her wrists was raw and beginning to bleed from the coarse fibers. She sagged back against the wall, totally exhausted. Suddenly the image of Zorro showing her how to twist her hands to undo the rope popped into her head. She quickly followed the remembered instructions and the bonds fell from her aching wrists.

"Leonora, Ana Maria, stand up," she whispered. The younger Ortega began to squeal excitedly when she saw Victoria was free but the innkeeper hushed her.

"There might be someone outside guarding the door," she cautioned, keeping her voice low. "Here, let me untie you both." Victoria made fast work of the knots confining the other women's hands. They all stood there, rubbing their sore wrists and wondering what to do next.

"Find something to use as a weapon," suggested Victoria. "Anything we can use to defend ourselves. Quietly."

"I suppose a real weapon would be too much to ask for," remarked Leonora drily. She began to rummage through a small closet. Victoria searched the contents of a trunk stowed under the cot while Ana Maria pulled open the drawers of a small bureau.  


Z Z Z

Zorro had considerably closed the gap between the ship and himself. Just a few more meters and he would be able to catch up with it.

That was when he noticed his feet were getting cold through the thick leather of his boots. He looked down to see salt water filling up the bottom of the small boat.

_Just my luck tonight_ , the masked hero thought. He could not spare the time to bail out the ever-rising water. Heaven knew what atrocities were being committed against the women on the ship. Zorro rowed even faster, splitting the seams of his black silk shirt.

The water had reached his ankles by the time he drew up next to the larger vessel. The man in black leapt from the sinking row boat onto a rope ladder that hung down the side of the ship. Offering a silent apology to the small boat's owner, he watched as it disappeared into the ocean. Zorro then climbed up the ladder that led the deck.

The captain, crew and the gang were still drinking and discussing the fate of the three women hostages. Rafael was having a hard time convincing his amigos, especially Mario, that selling the women would be a good idea.

Zorro listened to the evil conversation from behind the wheelhouse. Keeping his temper in check, he determinedly slipped down into the vessel's hull. He moved noiselessly down the narrow passageway, peering into all the cabins. Trying the handle of one door and discovering it was locked, he surmised Victoria and the Ortegas were being held captive inside.

The masked man used his dagger to pick the lock. It clicked open without much effort. He pushed the door open to step inside. And narrowly averted being whacked on the head by a pewter candlestick wielded by his beloved Victoria. 

"Zorro," she whispered. "I'm so sorry. We thought you were those pigs who kidnapped us." She put down her weapon and went into his arms for a quick embrace.

"Is everyone all right?" he questioned. He noticed the ropes lying on the floor. "I see you managed part of your escape."

"They have not harmed us, Señor Zorro," replied Ana Maria. Her mother was surprised that the masked swordsman had indeed come to their aid, just as Victoria predicted he would.

"I thought not," Zorro commented wryly. "They have much more fiendish plans in store for you."

"How can we escape?" asked Victoria. "We are already out at sea." A puzzled expression came over her face as she glanced up at him. "Just how did you did get on board anyway?"

"It's a long story, _querida_ ," replied Zorro with a smile. "We need to make our way up on deck and into the lifeboat on the port side of the ship." When the ladies looked at him in confusion, he added, "The left side. Victoria, can you lead?"

The brave señorita nodded and cautiously opened the cabin door. Checking to see if the coast was clear, she then headed toward the ladder. Ana Maria and Leonora followed behind her, with Zorro bringing up the rear.

The nightgown clad women made it unobserved to the ladder. Zorro, chivalrous as ever, turned his back as they climbed up it. After all three ladies were at the top, he scaled it himself. When his head popped up through the portal, Zorro found six blade points aimed at himself.

Glancing around, he saw the women were struggling to break free from the sailors who were holding them.

"This is just not my day," complained Zorro, shaking his head. He raised his black gloved hands into the air in a gesture of surrender. Or so Rafael and the others thought.

The masked man had other ideas however. He grabbed three of the swords in each hand, jerking them from their owners' hands and dropping them to the deck below. He then shot up out of the hole. Grabbing his whip, he began to twirl it around, hitting everyone in its path.

All the men hastily jumped out of the way of the stinging black leather. Zorro shifted the whip to his left hand then unsheathed his saber with his right. Several of the crew lunged at him with their blades. He disarmed them one by one, sending their weapons flying harmlessly out of the way.

The masked man sidestepped an errant thrust by Javier, who ending up going over the side of the ship and landing in the ocean with a loud splash. Zorro then smashed his fist into Mario's face, deriving a little too much satisfaction from doing so.

Javier's cries for help were ignored by both his friends and the sailors. Zorro summarily dispatched with Alberto, then circled around to face Rafael. The gang leader grabbed Ana Maria from the sailor who held her captive. Placing his sword against her throat, he snarled, "Drop your weapon, Zorro. Or else the pretty little girl dies."

"Let her go," the man in black drawled, "and I will think about it." He still held his whip in his left hand behind his back, hidden from Rafael's view.

"I said to drop it or she dies," repeated Rafael angrily, pressing his blade closer to Ana Maria's neck.

" _Por favor_ ," said Zorro enigmatically.

"What?" demanded Rafael in quite a temper now.

"You did not say _por favor_ ," the masked man calmly replied, a sarcastic smile on his face.

"That does it." Rafael started to move his hand, intending to carry out his threat.

‘ _Crack_ '. Zorro's whip snaked out, squarely hitting Rafael's hand holding the sword, leaving a large, red welt. The gang leader dropped his weapon, cursing Zorro as he shook his injured hand.

Zorro grabbed the young man's other arm and twisted it up behind his back. "If I ever see you or any of your worthless friends in Los Angeles again," he stated in a low growl, "that day will be your last. _Comprende, amigo_?"

The black clad man applied more pressure to the already painfully bent limb. "Let's see if you can swim," said Zorro, shoving his captive to the railing of the ship. Javier was still bobbing up and down in the waves, weakly calling out for help. Zorro smiled as he pushed Rafael into the ocean to join his comrade.

He then pointed his saber at the cowardly captain. "Turn this vessel around immediately or you will befall a similar fate."

The slimy Olvera nodded nervously and signaled to his men. The crew members released Victoria and Leonora. 

Zorro gathered up Alberto and Mario and prodded them into the lifeboat. Then he cut its ropes and it crashed into the water. The masked man shouted at the two men already in the ocean.

"I suggest you row as far away from here as possible, _amigos_. The sharks are particularly hungry this time of year."

Rafael and Javier paddled swiftly to their friends in the lifeboat, nearly capsizing it in their haste to get out of the water. Zorro, the women and even some of the sailors laughed as they stood at the railing, watching the hapless men in the dinghy.  


Z Z Z

It was nearly dawn by the time the ship re-entered the San Pedro harbor. It was met by Sergeant Mendoza, Don Alejandro and Felipe who were waiting on the wooden pier as it docked.

Zorro had found blankets for the ladies to cover up from the chilly night air. He escorted them down the gangplank as soon as it was lowered. Ana Maria ran straight for Felipe whose anxious expression turned to one of joy when he saw her.

"Where are those troublemakers?" asked Mendoza after he made sure Leonora was all right.

"See that little speck out there, Sergeant?" Zorro pointed toward the horizon. The soldier squinted his eyes as he tried to make it out.

"So?" he queried. "Where are they?"

"That's them," replied the masked man with a chuckle.

Mendoza shrugged then led Señora Ortega to the carriage Don Alejandro had brought to the harbor, in hope that the women would be returning home in it.

Victoria hung back as the Ortegas were being assisted into the conveyance. Zorro noticed her reluctance to join them. " _Querida_ , what is wrong?" he asked gently.

"I want to ride back with you," she blurted out. She gazed up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"Oh." He reached for her hands only to have her wince in pain. Zorro then saw the bloody rope burns on her delicate wrists that had been hidden by her nightgown's long sleeves.

" _Dios mio_ ," he murmured. He tenderly examined the extent of the damage to her skin. "I am so sorry, _mi corazon_ ," he stated. "You won't be able to hold on tight enough if you were to come with me. You should go back with Señor de la Vega and the others. I hear that Don Diego has an excellent salve that should help heal your wounds."

Seeing her crestfallen face, he lightly kissed both her wrists then did the same to her lips. Zorro then whistled sharply, bringing his trusty stallion to his side. He mounted Toronado and swiftly rode off into what was left of the night before he changed his mind.

Z Z Z

Several hours later, the carriage finally arrived at the de la Vega hacienda. The damaged front door burst open, startling the seemingly relaxed Diego who sat in the library, reading his novel. He glanced up as everyone walked into the foyer.

He held up a finger to silence his father as he quickly skimmed the last page of the book. Diego snapped the volume closed then stood up to greet the new arrivals.

"Where has everyone been?" he asked innocently

"Diego," Don Alejandro replied in exasperation. "Where have you been? That gang of hooligans tied me up, kidnapped the women and tried to sail away with them. But Zorro put a stop to it. So where were you?"

"I remembered there was a meteor shower last night," explained his son. "I went up to the hill behind the hacienda to get a better view. When I came back to the hacienda, it was so quiet I thought everyone was asleep. So I decided to finish reading my new novel."

Everyone present rolled their eyes, sighed or both, knowing of Diego's absentmindedness. Victoria stepped toward him.

"Zorro said you have a balm that would help my wrists," she stated, holding out her injured arms. Diego had to check his anger again at the sight of the damage to her delicate skin.

"Indeed I do," he replied. "It is made from the aloe vera plant. The Indians say it has great healing powers. Come with me ladies." He noticed Ana Maria and her mother had rope burns too, just not as bad as Victoria's. 

He led them to the kitchen where he kept his supply of herbal medicines he had concocted.

It was the next day after everyone had rested and recuperated when the ladies were escorted back to the pueblo by the de la Vegas. Most of the vandalism that the gang had done had been cleaned up by the townspeople. Mendoza greeted them as they halted the carriage in front of the tavern.

" _Hola_." The stout sergeant grinned broadly at them. Diego could tell he had some information he wanted to share with them. 

"Those young men," Mendoza began, "they are wanted in Nuevo Mexico for assaulting an alcalde's daughters there. And for stealing horses in San Diego. Zorro shouldn't have let them go. They are very bad men."

"I wouldn't worry about it, Sergeant," Diego remarked. "Justice always finds a way of catching up with such men."

Actually he and Felipe had ridden out the night before while the others were asleep. They had traveled along the coastline until they caught up the gang at Buenaventura. They had seen to it the men were arrested as soon as they set foot ashore.

"I certainly hope they don't come back here," declared Victoria.

"I wouldn't think so, my dear," replied Don Alejandro. "No, Diego is probably right. We've seen the last of them."

Everyone nodded in agreement with the elder de la Vega's statement. Felipe and Mendoza picked out the Ortegas' luggage from the carriage and squired the ladies to the other side of the plaza to their shop.

Diego lifted Victoria's satchel and was surprised at its heaviness. What did she have in there, he wondered. He smiled at her as they entered the tavern.

He reappeared a few minutes later. He climbed up beside his father who was waiting in the driver's seat of the conveyance. Don Alejandro flicked the reins.

The old don looked up at the clear blue sky and shook his head. "Diego, we need rain."

Diego just chuckled as the elder de la Vega continued talking about the drought conditions he had been complaining about days earlier.

Z Z Z

_FIN_


End file.
